natural20fandomcom-20200213-history
Past Events
Long Live the Prince Far after the Lich King performed his evil ritual, his plans are taking seed. The heroes began their journey with information from a shady informant known as Skinny the Snake. They were informed of a jewel that was sold by his cousin Jerry to a tall, cloaked man. Skinny’s cousin had robbed the jewel from a grave of a noble merchant family. The four adventurers sought out this grave and dove deep into the catacombs of the noble family. They were met by a lich, the old leader of the merchant family. With the fire of his deceased comrades burning in his eyes, Germanus purged the world of the undead with his hammer. After the battle, Germanus communicated with the dead and found out the Lich’s plan did not solely rest with only him before he extinguished the Lich’s soul with the heel of his plate boots. The information led them to the abandoned mansion of the noble family where again the party thwarted the Lich King’s plans. Discovered in the mansion were the identities of the last two remaining princes of the merchant family, a slumlord and a trader. In an attempt to vanquish both in the shortest amount of time possible, Bulgan went out to distract the trader with fire to his ships. The other three snuck into the house of the slumlord prince and battled the Lich. Despite the human explosive traps of the Lich, the three prevailed and exercised the undead from the world. Unfortunately for the group, the Lich had ritually contacted the other prince to let him know they were under attack. With a chase through the city, the heroes headed off the merchant and his entourage. When met face to face, the party discovered the last remaining prince of the merchant family was a ferocious werewolf. With bestial rage, the Beast Prince roared and attacked. The party’s victory in the streets was bitter sweet. With all the attention brought unto themselves, the party was forced to flee the city under the watch of the Emperor, Archmage, and Priestess until the news subsided and a cover up could be formed. Defending Deadwood Adventuring into the outer towns of Axis was all the adventurers needed to see that the civilians needed their assistance. Bandit raids were happening all around the area, troops of the Orc Lord. The party’s searching led them to a bandit camp where Silas, a mortal enemy of Bulgan, was leading raids. In a fit of rage, Bulgan roared into the camp and seized vengeance with his mighty axe. In the camp the party rescued the Harlequin Mage and stole bandit battle plans from Silas’ tent. Kydar had the plans decoded to find that the Orc Lord’s armies were lashing out at the nearby town of Deadwood to obtain supplies. The heroes headed to the town to make preparations to defend the town. Germanus discovered a master mason from Axis and fortified the city with hammer and sweat. Galathil used elven knowledge to train the city’s inhabitants in the ways of the bow. The town stood strong with few casualties and fended off the constant onslaught of orc raiders. As the battle seemed to be over, a deafening roar flew over the town. An orc as tall as two men stomped towards the town with two allies by his side, and chain in hand. The heroes met the orcs in head to head battle and defeated the town of it’s final savage. The four were thanked by the town and returned to Axis to a parade of cheers and exclamations for they were now the defenders of the weak. Cleaning Up The slums of Axis were not a place frequented by adventurers often, but duty led the party to the lower levels of Axis. Sewer workers were going to clean for their daily routines, but never returning. The trenches were the only source of work for most people in the lower district, and conspiracies were spreading among the people. The heroes decided to pose as the poor and make their way into a sewer-cleaning job to investigate. Once below, the four began to notice why there was work here at all, the sewers were not flowing; no current. They pushed on and stumbled on a dead body. They continued to follow the drainpipes and came across more and more bodies as if they had been here for months. Eventually, before their eyes, lay the end of the cesspool. In front of the grate that led to the deposit was a large pile of dead human bodies. Out of the pile of carnage arose an abomination composed of parts and pieces from the pile. The formation had come about as a byproduct of an ancient dragon attack that left residual magic behind. The aversion had formed over the years from the corpses in the sewer. At the climax of the battle Kydar blasted the being with a powerful cryo-spell, freezing the enemy completely. With a great slash, Germanus shattered the ball of frost and left exposed the Frozen Corrupted Heart. Living Nightmare The group got word from city contacts that mysterious disappearances were happening in the museum in the Merchant District. After speaking with the sister of the Harlequin Mage, the adventurers discovered that night-shift guards, and a historian disappeared and the museum was now shut down. The quest led them to the entrance of the museum. Germanus discovered a secret passageway, but a frantic Galathil and Bulgan forced him and Kydar to chase after them into the guard’s break room where they defeated orcs who turned into material when they died: straw, glass, wood, and metal. When the party entered a secret passage, Galathil disappeared before their eyes. Galathil awoken at the entrance of the museum with the rest of the party in a zombie like state, unresponsive. Slowly, the party began to realize that they were imprisoned in an illusion. Once the illusion was escaped the party searched for the being that was causing this. A putrid smell led them to the wing of the museum for the Age of the First Man. There sat K’rull, fear himself, an ancient god who existed at the dawn of man. When sentient thought became obvious to man, the nightmare god was there to thrive off their terror. The party defeated the mind controlling being and freed his captives. Kydar learned through museum research and communication with Azavar that this god had escaped from the city of chains. The Archmage was furious to hear this information and vows to keep it silent. Spiritual Turmoil Every hero faces moral dilemmas throughout their travels, and these four are no exception. A moral gray area rested before our heroes when Kydar discovered that Bartuvious, the Mad Monk, had been supposedly kidnapping orphans throughout the city. The party set out to investigate. Climbing the fables 1,000 Steps, the heroes arived at their cordial meeting with Bartuvious. The emotionless faces of all the monks in the area unsettled the party and the feeling was only furthered by their tattooed faces in the shape of a smile. Throughout the investigation, Bartuvious would not allow the heroes to meet the new initiates. Yet, they still had no proof that Bartuvious was kidnapping and keeping prisoners. Distrust and threat began to eat at the Mad Monk until the non-violent attempt at negotiation went south. Germanus struck the first blow and the Mad Monk fled to gather reinforcements to protect their village. Galathil chaced after him in a feble attempt to maintain peace where there need not be violence. When the three remaining battled their way through spiritually enlightened novices, they met the Mad Monk and Galathil staring face to face. With the ranger willingly unarmed, the monks attacked. Galathil retreated from the battle and Germanus, Kydar, and Bulgan were left to fend off the monks. When the battle ceased, the Mad Monk was apprehended and unconcious and taken to the Empire's dungeons. Galathil was no where to be found. The kidnapped orphans were found in rooms within the monk village. Yet, when Kydar reached out to them to bring them back, they trembled before the mage. The heroes traveled back to Axis for a much needed break. Mental battle can have the same, or worse, effects on men as a vicious battle.